User blog:BeastMan14/Judge Dredd vs The Predator
http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/deadliestfiction/images/1/16/Predator_vs._Judge_Dredd.png 'Prolouge (by Thundrtri)' Chaos walks up to the table, his steps sending shadows cascading behind him. Order smirks and raises his golden arm. A glinting chair raises from the ground in front of the polished stone table. Chaos walks to the table and as he does, a shadowy throne apears behind him. Sitting at their respective seats, the two gods stare at eachother. Order, a golden being, clothed in white and gold. His face, white as snow with golden hair flowing down to his shoulders. A decorative sword was tucked neatly in his belt loop. Behind him, feathered wings span out from his back, framing his elegant figure. Chaos chuckles at the sight of his opponent, his own attire was the exact opposite. He wore a long and shadowy robe covered in horns and spikes. On his back, he wore a large, double headed axe. His face, cloaked in the shadows from his hood. "Welcome," he says darkly. "You don't seem the type to welcome guests, Chaos," Order says with a slight smile. Chaos grins, barely revealing his yellow and cracked teeth. "Choose your warrior." "Very well," Order says. Motioning for Dredd to come forth, he smiles, "The enforcer of good from a distant future." Judge Dredd steps forward, next to the ashy table. Chaos motions for his warrior to come forth, "The hunter of a distant planet." Predator steps up to the table. The two deities raise their robed arms in unison. The two warriors disapear, Dredd in a gleaming chant of light, Predator in a screaming shadow. Miniature versions of each soldier apear on the table. "Select your battlefield," Chaos says darkly. Order grins, "How kind of you, I choose Dredd's home, the future cities of the world." "Very well, let it be so!" Chaos says as the magnificent scape of the future apears before them on the table. "Go forth my hunter, destroy the Judge." Introducing... The first battle in Order vs Chaos...The Predator vs Judge Dredd! ''Judge Dredd, Champion of Order '''Bio': Judge Joseph Dredd, AKA Judge Dredd, is the titular character of the Judge Dredd comic book universe. Judge Dredd is a clone of the "Father of Justice" Eustace T. Fargo, and is the most feared, respected, and widely known of all the Judges. Judge Dredd first appeared in Prog 2 of 2000AD and is the longest running character therein, having appeared in all but a handful of Progs. Judge Dredd is a Senior Street Judge, and since 2132 a member of the Council of Five the ruling body of the Justice Department of Mega City One. 'Weapons' Melee: Boot Knife/KnightStick Mid: Lawgiver Pistol MKI and MKII and Widowmaker Shotgun Special: Frag Grenade Vehicle: Lawmaker Bike 'X-Factors' Armor: 94 Marksmanship: 87 Brutality: 83 Strength: 85 Speed: 73 ''The Predator, Assassin of Chaos '''Bio': The Predators are a sentient, humanoid race that breathe an atmosphere similar to that of Earth's, but possess a technology far more advanced beyond any known Terran artifice. The Predators stalk and kill their prey using an arsenal of highly advanced devices, such as active camouflage and energy weapons. The Predators claim their quarry's skull and spine as a trophy of sorts. 'Weapons' Melee: Wrist Blades, Arm Blades, and Combi Stick. Mid: Plasma Caster and Smart Disc Special: Plasma Grenades and Biomask Vehicle: Yatujan DropShip 'X-Factors' Armor: 38 Marksmanship: 93 Brutality: 98 Strength: 87 Speed: 86 'The Battle' Category:Blog posts